Welcome to Paradise
by NaciSTORM
Summary: Mark was the only one she truly trusted, and now the one thing holding them together is destroyed. That is, until a twist of fate and a shard of the Portal. Now, Jackie's world will be turned back around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So I'm sorry the first chapter's short, but I felt like it was a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy!**

I walked upon the remnants of Hope Plaza, my one last hope of seeing him again. Seeing what remained of the destroyed Portal made me realize that I had no reason to live, no reason to progress. Not without him. I didn't even know if he was still alive. He left on the fifth pilgrimage, and there had been eleven. He was my best friend, my brother, my father in a way. The memories flooded back to when we were living by ourselves, just two orphans on their own. I flashed back to living in a grimy shack by ourselves. Being discovered by the government. Being placed in the army together at ages eight and eleven and under the orders of Nathaniel Taylor.

Then, when he was recruited to Terra Nova, I refused to let him stay for my sake. I was too young, only fourteen. Being three years older, he was worried for my safety, but I made him go. I don't regret it, but because of this I will never see Mark Reynolds again.

Through the blur of my tears I stumbled around the rubble. I had no one anymore. I couldn't go on with absolutely nobody to lean on. The tears spilled over and I was crying. Somehow, through my broken sobs, I noticed a shiny shard of metal that stood out against the rest of it. I blindly made my way over and snatched it from the rest of the destroyed Portal. I held it in my clenched fist and curled into a ball on the ground.

Once I cried myself dry of tears, I jumped up, wondering if I should leave. Then I heard a voice. Taylor's voice. He was in Terra Nova; I couldn't hear his voice from here in 2149. I located the direction it was coming from. I definitely wasn't hearing things. It was coming from the scrap of metal in my hand. But how? Next thing I knew, I was hurtling through space and time.

I opened my eyes and began to cough. What was with this air? I sunk to my knees, and I felt eyes on me. As I recovered from the air change, I got to my feet and was immediately grabbed by two men, one obviously a soldier and the other seeming like a normal man. They led me to their leader. There he was, Commander Taylor.

"Taylor," I said, "it's been a while." He stared at me and didn't speak. " I tried moving my arms and a burst of pain ensued from one of the men twisting it behind me. "These fools the head of your welcoming comittee?" The regular looking guy shoved me hard and I instinctively shoved back. The man lifted his hand to hit me, but Taylor signalled him to calm down.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here?" he asked.

"I'm from 2149. I don't know how I got here. I was just in what's left of Hope Plaza, holding this piece of junk metal," I said, holding up the shard, " and next thing I knew I was here." Taylor didn't seem so satisfied.

"You didn't answer my first question. Who are you?"

"Oh, Taylor, I know it's been a while, but you really don't recognize me? I'm hurt!" I laughed. "You don't remember boot camp? Stealing extra food for the little eight year old in your unit because she was still growing? Roughing up any of the other soldiers that got in her way? The best damn little soldier you'd ever seen?"

Taylor's eyes lit up with memory.

"Jacqueline Porter. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Taylor said. He signaled for the two men to let me go and pulled me into a tight hug. Once he pulled away, I looked toward the guy that almost hit me.

"You might want to apologize, you know for trying to hit me." Man, did that guy look mad!

"Now that you're here," Taylor said, "you need a place to stay and a temporary job." He immediately found one. "I know. You can keep an eye on the Shannon kids. They are always getting into trouble." The man that tried to hit me widened his eyes and tried to protest. "In fact, you can stay with the Shannons! Shannon, take Jack back to the colony and get someone to show her around." Surprisingly, the same man reluctantly grabbed my arm and practically threw me into the rover. I just smirked at him. Life in Terra Nova had already become entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Some good feedback for only like a day and a half! So I just wrote this, and if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me! I have an open mind!**

"Alright. We're here. Get out," he said. I glared at this Shannon guy.

"You're kidding, right? Where do I go?" I asked. Shannon huffed and got out of the rover. I followed suit. He then led me to what looked like a bar.

"Find my son, Josh. Tell him you're staying with us and have him or my daughter show you around." I nodded in understanding. As he turned to leave, I added,

"Uh, Shannon? What's your name, so I don't have to keep calling you a girl."

"Jim," he said curtly, and then he turned on his heel and left. I turned to face the almost empty bar. Well, it was the middle of the day to be fair. I went up to the bar to an attractive boy, probably my age, seventeen or eighteen. He had dark brown hair that covered his forehead and pale, mysterious blue eyes.

"Excuse me," I said, "but do you know where I could find Josh Shannon?" He gave me a questioning smile.

"That's me. What can I do for ya?" he asked. I explained my situation to him, how I was new and staying with his family.

"Sorry, I'm working right now, but tell you what. My sister Maddy can show you around." He gave me directions to the Shannon house and told me he looked forward to seeing me later. As I approached the home, I took a deep breath. I still hadn't found out anything about Mark. When Maddy opened the door, I explained my entire story once more. She was a bit shy, but nice enough. I found it fun to talk to her. She showed me all around the colony, telling me all about the rules about O.T.G. and different things we didn't have in 2149. We had a laugh when she had to teach me how to eat fruit.

"Wanna meet my mom?" Maddy asked after the fruit lesson.

"Sure! I'd love to," I said. I found out that her mother Elisabeth was a docter, and a pretty important one at that. She was extremely nice, and she had an unexpected accent that made me smile. I also met Malcom Wallace, the Chief Science Officer. He was very knowledgable; I knew I would find myself asking him many questions in the future. After that visit, while we were walking back to the house, Maddy asked,

"So did you know anyone in Terra Nova before you came here?" I bit my lip and frowned.

"Well, I know Commander Taylor from when we were in the army in the beginning, and I see a couple of familiar faces, but not the one I'm looking for." Maddy looked at me with a sympathetic weak smile. Awkwardly putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, she asked,

"Parent? Best friend? Sibling?" I just took in a shaky breath in response. "Wow, that has to be scary. And hard."

"I don't even know if he's alive." Then Maddy sighed in understanding.

"It was your boyfriend, wasn't it?" I shook my head "no", but she gave me a half-hug anyway. Even though I didn't know this girl very well, there was something comforting about her, something that reminded me so muh of him and made me want to cry. No, I wouldn't let myself. He could still be alive, I could still see him. I wouldn't cry just because I wasn't sure. Either way, Maddy was being very kind.

"Thank you," I said. "I suppose even if he's not here, I'm still less alone than I was back in 2149." She smiled at me and just gave me another hug. I had a feeling this girl could come to be a good friend.

It at that moment that I heard the pounding footsteps of someone running towards us. I'd heard that footstep before; it was a military boot, for sure. A breathless voice, sounding like whoever it was ran from O.T.G, spoke my name.

"Jackie. What have you done to your hair?" I turned and immediately gasped. There standing before me was a handsome soldier with dark chiseled features. The last I saw of him, he had still had some growing up to do, but now his chin was angular and his smile was one of an experienced man. I stood in front of him, so proud of what I knew he had become, without actually knowing. We stood there, not sure what to say; we hadn't seen each other in three years. Then, as if rehearsed, Mark Reynolds and I grabbed each other and clung to each other, tears escaping from the corners of our eyes. We took turns crying out muffled words of love and kissing each other's cheeks. I could stay there forever with my best friend, my brother, my guardian.

As soon as the first stage of our reunion concluded, we looked at each other and laughed, like the old times. We then turned to Maddy, who stood by awkwardly and confused, and Mark slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Maddy," he said, "this is my sister, Jackie." He looked at me and we smiled at each other. It felt great to hear that again. Maddy, though, looked confused.

"Wait," she said turning towards me, "I thought your last name was Porter." I smiled.

"It is."

"But if you guys are"-

"She's not my real sister, Maddy. We kind of adopted each other, because we're both orphans. But she might as well be my sister, I mean look at us, we're almost identical!" Mark and I then did our "picture perfect" smiles, and all three of us laughed. It couldn't have been less true. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, with tan skin; I had black hair that I had recently dyed purple, bright green eyes, and porcelin-white skin. Well, that was going to have to change with all of the sun here.

"Right, Jackie, I haven't formally introduced you," Mark said, taking Maddy's hand with a shy and goofy smile, "to my girlfriend." My heart exploded. That was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. Maddy seemed so nice, and I just knew that they would treat each other well. I laughed about it at the same time though.

"Ha, have fun with her father. He's one hell of a grouch." Mark and Maddy smiled.

"Trust me," he said, putting an arm around me again with his available arm, "I've noticed."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm depressed. Terra Nova's cancelled! I was so upset when I found out... Which is why I need to ask you guys... Should I go on? Or should I just stop, because it's a tiny bit hard to keep going without and inspiration, but if you guys became my inspiration... Maybe, just maybe, I could go on. :)**


End file.
